On The Way
by Raspberrydoll
Summary: Deku has to ask for help from a tutor or else he will fail his classes. Who knew that the college professor's go-to tutor is one Katsuki Bakugo.


College AU. Kacchan/Deku. Drabble/One shot. Happy ending. These characters are obviously not mine, they belong to the great Horikoshi. Enjoy and please excuse the typos.

Inspired by OTW by Khalid ft Ty Dolla $ing and 6LACK

Katsuki/Izuku

Everyone was getting ready to go. They had planned to all hang out and hit a movie and get some drinks afterward. It was one of those occasions where everyone wasn't tied up with school or work or whatever other obligations they all had. It was a perfect evening for the entirety of his old class 1A to let out some steam.

The group text was full of "can't wait!" and "see you guys there!" and some of them even arranging who is going to ride in who's car. Izuku was nervous to say the least. He was happy to see them and he missed the shit out of them. He was especially excited to see Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki. They were his best friends and it always pains him that they all got into different colleges and not see them everyday. But that wasn't why his nerves were acting up.

He was nervous to see Katsuki. His childhood friend turned enemies turned what exactly? He doesn't know.

 _Izuku was having trouble with one of his classes and his professor said that he would fail the class if he didn't manage to at least get a C- in the next exam. His professor suggested a tutor through the college's website. They had students tutoring other students for class credit and for those being tutored it was completely free. Unfortunately the person his professor suggested was his old classmate that had a certain animosity towards him. Izuku groaned internally. Of course it had to be someone he used to have beef with._

 _"_ _Who knows?" Thought Izuku. It's been almost a year since they have seen each other or had any type of interaction. He dreaded having to ask for help and help from someone who might just tell him to fuck off and hopes he flunks. Izuku was worrying his bottom lip to the point of bleeding. Finally, he pulled up the IM window and sent the message to see what Katsuki's available hours to tutor were._

 _"_ _If he doesn't want to help I could always tell the profesor that he refused to work with me and ask him to suggest someone else." Muttered Izuku._

 _The ping coming from his laptop alerted him that he got a instant message back right away._

 _ **From: K. Bakugo**_

 _ **To: I. Midoriya**_

 _ **You flunking your classes, nerd?**_

 _Izuku grumbled under his breath. Of course here come the taunts. Why was it that even as grown ups Bakugo always got under his skin no matter what?_

 _Izuku sighed and sent back a reply._

 _ **To: K. Bakugo**_

 _ **From: I. Midoriya**_

 _ **It's why I'm reaching out, my professor suggested you were one of the best tutors. He wants me to pass his class if I want to continue taking the courses required for my major.**_

 _Ping_

 _ **From: K. Bakugo**_

 _ **To: I. Midoriya**_

 _ **Whatever. My hours are Monday-Thursday 10am to 1pm. I'm going to need your phone number and email so that I can send you the required materials for you to study. If I'm not online. Don't email me. It's best to send me a text message. I always have my phone on me. Make sure you email me a copy of your syllabus if you are having a hard time with everything your professor is teaching.**_

 _Izuku was surprised at how cordial he seemed. He breathed a sigh of relief that the jabs at him flunking his class didn't continue._

 _This was the first initial encounter after a year of not speaking or interacting. Granted, they kept it strictly to Izuku's studies. But after a few weeks of IMing him or texting, it started to become part of his routine._

 _Izuku started asking Katsuki what he was majoring in and what classes he was taking and what made him want to tutor students._

 _ **From K. Bakugo**_

 _ **To: I. Midoriya**_

 _ **Mainly I do it for the credit, I always like to look good on paper for future employers. Plus whenever I don't tutor during my office hours I get a break and get to catch up on homework or whatever.**_

 _ **From: I. Midoriya**_

 _ **To: K. Bakugo**_

 _ **You seem different now that we're all in college. I was honestly expecting you to ignore me or tell me to go fuck myself or something.**_

 _ **From: K. Bakugo**_

 _ **To: I. Midoriya**_

 _ **The thought crossed my mind. I never particularly liked you but I don't have the fucking time for bull shit and I am trying to graduate early.**_

It wasn't until Katsuki texted him saying that he was going bash his fucking brains in because a fucking student just does not fucking understand what the fuck he is trying to fucking advise him that surprised Izuku.

 _Katsuki never casually texted him in a manner that suggested they were back to being friends or anything. It was always about school. But the green haired boy replied nonetheless._

 _From Deku:_

 _Let me guess, Mineta?_

 _From Kacchan:_

 _How'd you know that? You stalking me you sick bastard?_

 _From Deku:_

 _Ha ha no Kacchan. It's just that out of all class 1A, only you, me, and Mineta happened to enroll in the same college. And he's in one of my classes. He doesn't understand it very well. I've seen him struggle._

 _From Kacchan:_

 _Uh huh, what the fuck ever, Deku. Anyway. Are you finished reading over the materials yet?_

From there their conversations took off. They started slow at first mainly talking about their courses and studies. Little by little they started meeting for coffee at a local Starbucks down the street from the campus and from there they started going to each other's houses.

Izuku started to develop feelings by the way both him and Katsuki would interact. At first Katsuki was his fiery self. Getting impatient when Izuku didn't understand something. Growling under his breath. Rolling his eyes. But the more time they spent together the more Katsuki seemed to relax around him.

Their study time, however, was about to come to a close. Izuku somewhat panicked. He wanted to keep seeing Kacchan. Izuku's exam was next week but by the way Katsuki smirked at him when he reviewed his study materials one last time that he knew was going to ace this test.

So Izuku took a risk. Either Katsuki gets annoyed at him and says no, or... he actually says yes.

Midoriya's crush was burrowing deep and he had a feeling that maybe Bakugo was starting to like him too but he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Hey, Kacchan?" Izuku looked at Katsuki with hopeful eyes.

"Hmmm?" The blond didn't bother looking up as he was writing in his notes. When Izuku didn't continue talking, he finally looked up. "Spit it out, you fucking nerd."

"I was wondering... well I don't know if you have plans or if you even want to because I know that you have priorities and other people to help but even then-"

"Will you JUST spit it out you fucking idiot!?" Katsuki impatiently growls out.

"O-oh! Sorry, Kacchan! I didn't realize I was muttering. Old habits die hard I guess." Izuku blushes.

At this the blond raises an eyebrow.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Deku? What the fu-"

"Doyouwanttogooutwithmetonight?" Izuku said this really fast but he's pretty sure that Katsuki understood every single jumbled word that just came out of his mouth.

Katsuki's eyes widen at the question and just stares at Izuku like he grew two heads. Watching his reaction made his heart sink to his stomach. Fuck fuck fuck what did I do I just ruined this didn't I...

"Deku!" Katsuki growls again. "You're fucking muttering again. Stop that! And yes, I'll go out with you tonight."

"If it makes you feel better it won't necessarily just be me but all of our classmates from class 1A when we were at UA. So this won't seem like a date or anything."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up! I said I'll go damn it. What are we doing?" Asked the blond.

Midoriya smiles.

That was this morning. Now Izuku has changed three times and can't decide on a T-shirt to go with his new jeans. He has to meet everyone at 7pm. The movie starts at 7:20pm and he's still in front of his mirror like a 15 year old girl going out on her first date. Midoriya rubs his hands down his face.

"I'm so pathetic." Mutters Izuku. Finally deciding on a plain white T-shirt. His dark blue jeans and a pair of nikes he feels ready.

His phone buzzes, he knows it's probably just Uraraka asking if he's going to want to drive there together along with Iida and Todoroki, upon taking a closer look at his texts he sees that everyone from the group text stopped messaging about thirty minutes ago.

It was Katsuki who sent him a text.

From Kacchan:

Did you want to ride with me?

Huh? That's weird thought Izuku. Kacchan drives a Porsche with only two seats. He's seen his car before.

From Deku:

I thought you car could only fit two people? I'm assuming Kirishima is driving with you.

From Kacchan:

Nah, he's driving with Sero and Kaminari.

From Deku:

Okay, I'll meet you at my house.

From Kacchan:

I'll be OTW. See you in 5 mins.

Setting his phone down, Izuku put the final touches on his outfit. A silver watch and some cologne. There he was ready.

His phone buzzed again.

From Kacchan:

I'm outside.

Izuku grabbed his flannel from the hook by the door and tied it around his waist. He knew movie theaters could get cold.

When he opened the door to his house to step outside, his gasp stuttered in his chest. He gulped at the sight of Katsuki.

The tall blond was sitting on the hood of his car with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a navy blue tank top. Lean muscles on his arms showing. His black jeans were cuffed at the bottom and he was wearing authentic vans.

He looked gorgeous.

"You done eye fucking me yet, nerd?" Smirked Katsuki.

The green eyed boy looked away bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. Fiery blush erupting. When he looked back at Katsuki, the blond was looking at him with a look of fondness in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go."

Izuku got into the car and was quiet with nervousness the whole way to the movie theater.

Once they arrived, the silence was broken by Katsuki. "After we hit the bar I want to take you somewhere. Is that cool?" He asked with uncertainty in his eyes this time.

Midoriya smiles. "Sure, Kacchan. Whatever you want."

Feeling bold at his response, the blond reaches over to grab Izuku's hand and intertwines their fingers. He lifts their hands and kisses the back of Izuku's hand.

"We'll have our first real date." Says Katsuki with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Midoriya grins and they both go off to reunite with their friends.


End file.
